My Definition Of Fun
by PGerv214
Summary: When Mikan is bored one day, she decides to drag her best friend, Hotaru to a church to crash a wedding. However, what happens when she doesn't agree with the marriage she's witnessing?


_**Hi everyone! Here's a little one-shot I thought of when listening to my Ipod. When I thought of this, I was actually thinking how much I would love to do this when I'm older (I'm actually still thinking about it XD) Anyway's on with the story! Sadly I do not own Gakuen Alice :'( **_

**Mikan's POV-**

Hi there! My name is Mikan Sakura, and I'm a twenty two year old business owner. Okay so it' not a large business, in fact it's a small flower shop called Cherry Blossoms and More but it's actually very successful!

I live alone in an apartment not far from the store, but Hotaru Imai, my best friend lives right down street from me, so it's never lonely. She's extremely pretty and super smart and I'm proud to say we've known each other our entire lives.

She has pitch black hair and really pretty purple eyes that can be very intimidating at times. She use to cut her hair really short when we were younger, but when we were fifteen, we made a deal that I would stop wearing my hair in pig tails if she grew her hair out.

Now her hair is shoulder length and it makes her ten times prettier. In fact I'm surprised she's still single. Whenever we talk about it, she says she "doesn't have time for losers who want her money." As I said earlier, Hotaru is very smart, and has earned millions of dollars because of the inventions she creates.

I'm different. I have long brown hair that reaches the middle of my back, and hazel eyes. I'm pretty average if you think about it. Hotaru on the other hand begs to differ. She says that I'm very pretty, and when I smile, I _can_ be beautiful. The thing is, others seem to agree with her because I've been courted by plenty of guys who want to "win me over."

I really don't understand why. I don't see myself as pretty at all, just...normal. Okay, not normal, Hotaru has pointed out thousands of time that I still act like I'm ten years old and my definition of fun is rather...strange, but I don't really mind. After all, apart from Hotaru, all my friends say that it's a nice change and they all love how childish I am.

I can tell Hotaru likes it too, but she's never been good at speaking her mind. She's always been very stoic, and loves to black mail people, but that doesn't bother me. She and I are nothing alike, but it never seemed to get in the way of our friendship. I guess it just proves that opposites attract huh?

I sighed loudly as I starred at the ceiling. I was currently lying down on the counter inside my flower shop, bored out of my mind as I listened to my Ipod which was playing in the docking station Hotaru got me a few years back. There were barely any customers today, and I had no idea what to do. God I hated Sundays.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone ask, causing me to scream and fall off the counter with a loud thud. "Idiot" the person muttered and I stood up so I could glare at them.

"Hotaru! Don't scare me like that! When did you come in anyways? I didn't hear the bell on the door go off" I said and she rolled her eyes as she seated herself on the edge of the counter. I guess I should have saw this coming, it happens every day. She gets bored and comes here to pass time, it wasn't anything new.

"I just got here, what song is playing right now?" she asked and I looked over at my Ipod which was still playing in the docking station, the volume still on high. I had a large variety of music on my Ipod, but I'd have to say, about ninety percent of it was American music.

Because of her business, Hotaru has to travel a lot, and it seems her destination is almost _always _America. When she returned from one of her trips there, her Ipod was filled with American music, which I soon got hooked on. Now my Ipod is filled with the same music and more.

"It's Make It Shine by Victoria Justice" I said before standing on the counter and singing along with the song. "_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right. Cause you know that if your live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination. In my victory just remember me when I make it shine!" _I sang and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you insist on owning this flower shop. You have a nice voice, you could be a very successful and wealthy singer" she said, her eyes sparkling as she thought of her favorite thing in the world...money. This caused me to roll my eyes and smile.

"Singing is just a hobby, I like working here. Plus, not everything is about money" I stated and she looked at me like I lost my mind. I smiled at her and laughed before jumping off the counter, landing lightly on my feet. I then spun myself around so I was facing her, a bright smile on my face.

"So what brings you here, Ho-tar-u?" I asked before laughing and seating myself next to her. I already knew why she was here, but you never know. There could very well be a very important reasoning behind her visit.

"Bored. Want to go shopping around Tokyo?" so much for that... I wouldn't mind going shopping though. After all, it was a Sunday, and I had no customers. Also I was in some desperate need for some new dresses.

"Oh I don't know Hotaru, after all, the shop is _so_ busy today, I don't think I could bare to pull myself away" I said dramatically before placing the back of my hand against my forehead as if I was going to fate. This resulted in me receiving a glare from her before I smiled and laughed. "Of course I want to go shopping, let me grab my things" I said before grabbing my Ipod and putting it in my purse along with my head phones, cell phone, and keys.

Before leaving I turned the little sign on the door over so it said "Sorry We're Closed" with a smiley face and a bunch of little pink flowers. I then locked the door and smiled at Hotaru as we started walking down the street.

As we shopped, we chatted about work and small things. Neither of us have ever had a boyfriend, or have been in a relationship for that matter. However, seeing as Hotaru is always traveling because of her business, she usually had many interesting stories that keeps us busy for hours.

Unfortunately, as the hours passed, we found ourselves sitting in the park with our shopping bags, completely bored. I was listening to my Ipod in an attempt to distract myself, but I couldn't help but sigh every five minutes.

"Hotaru! I'm bored! What are we going to do now?" I whined, only to received a glare from her before she closed her eyes and stretched her arms, muttering something in the process. I groaned as I looked up towards the cloudless sky, pouting slightly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How should I know? What do you want to do?" she asked and I thought about it. I then smiled brightly before standing up and gathering my bags. She glanced at me, raising an eyebrow before doing the same. "Where are we going?" she asked and I smiled at her before winking.

"It's a secret, now lets go!" I exclaimed as I took her hand in mine. I led her to one of my favorite stores where we each bought a dress with matching heels before heading back to the flower shop. "Okay, get changed!" I order before leading her to the room in the back of the store.

The dress I bought was a simple red strapless dress with a loose skirt that reached mid thigh. Hotaru on the other hair got a simply knee length spaghetti strap purple dress that had a V neck and matched her eyes perfectly. We both bought a pair of silver strappy heels and I bought a small silver clutch bag I could put my keys in.

We both changed and I brushed my hair before putting on my favorite lip gloss and putting it inside my bag along with my keys, Ipod, and cell phone. I then smiled brightly and turned to Hotaru.

"Okay, will you please tell me why we're dressing up like this?" she asked but I laughed and shook my head as dragging her out of the store, locking the door behind me.

"Oh relax Hotaru, you'll see when we get there, it'll be fun, trust me!" I said and I swear I heard her mutter something about my definition of fun. We walked down the street, receiving a lot of different of looks in the process, until we were standing in front of my destination. A big white church.

"Mikan, what are we doing here?" She asked but I ignored her question as I looked at all the nicely dressed people filing into the church. Perfect, there was obviously a wedding going on. I smiled at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her behind me as we walked into the church. I dragged her to one of the empty seats before sitting down and smiling. "Mikan, if we get caught we will get into so much trouble" she hissed, causing me to laugh lightly.

"Oh don't be a buzz kill Hotaru, we won't get caught and if we do, so what? They'll kick us out. I've always wanted to crash a wedding, it's a great way to meet new people, and just look how interesting this is!" I stated before looking at the people in the room. On the side of the room we were sitting, almost everyone was around our age, laughing and talking. They all seemed super friendly and the kind of people Hotaru and I would hang out with.

However, on the other side of the aisle, sat theses strange, rich looking people dressed in pastel colors. God how annoying. They were sitting there with their noses stuck in the air as if they were the most amazing people in the world. The same type of people Hotaru and I avoided.

"Wow..don't they look snotty" I commented and Hotaru rolled her eyes before looking at them, her nose wrinkling slightly. I laughed lightly before throwing my arms around her in a tight hug, which she immediately pulled out of. "Just relax Hotaru, it's not every day we get to go to a wedding, I absolutely love weddings!" I exclaimed. However, a piercing scream in the other room made the room fall silent.

Not long after the scream, a girl who looked a couple years younger then us with shoulder length raven black hair and crimson eyes walked in, a pissed off look on her face. She was wearing a cute pink dress that came down to her knees along with a pair of white heels.

"Hey Aoi, what was that all about?" A boy around our age with blonde hair and grayish blue eyes asked, as the girl groaned and stomped over to him. I smirked slightly as I leaned closer to Hotaru to watch, after all this should be interesting.

"That stupid girl Nii-chan is marrying is yelling at one of the brides maid for 'applying too much blush to her cheeks'. God, what does he see in her! She's a monster! And they are so different!" she complained and I noticed the other side of the room glare at her.

"Aoi, keep your voice down, her family is right there. I know that you don't like her" the boy said before gesturing towards the people on our side of the room. "Hell, none of us like her. But you know your brother better than any of us, he's very stubborn, and he doesn't see why he shouldn't marry her, because after all, she's a different person when he's around" he said and I wrinkled my nose.

"God I hate girls like that, they're just so two-faced. It's annoying, and all their relationships end in failure. I mean remember that girl in grade school? Who knows what happened to her, everyone had that fight with her that day and no one spoke to her after that. I felt so bad!" I stated and Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"I didn't feel bad at all, she deserved everything that came at her" she stated before crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose in the air defensively. I smiled and laughed lightly before placing my hand on my chin as if I was thinking.

"Hmm maybe that's because your the one who showed everyone in class that video of her for two hundred yen each" I said and she glanced at me, a small smile forming on her lips. However, the girls voice caught our attention yet again.

"Fine fine, but you should get ready, they said they're gonna start any minute now, and you have to walk her sister down the aisle. The other ushers are already waiting" the girl named Aoi said before taking a seat next to a boy with gray hair and blue eyes that looked about her age.

"Oh joy" the blonde boy said before walking out of the room. I giggled slightly, receiving looks from a couple of people in the room, but they dismissed it before going back to their own conversations. Not long after the boy left, the doors opened again, and a boy around our age walked in.

However, when I saw him I immediately froze. He was tall, probably a good four inches taller than I am, with messy, raven black hair, and beautiful crimson eyes. Judging by the similarities between him and Aoi, I'm guessing they were siblings. But what really made me stare was he was absolutely gorgeous.

He looked rather annoyed and bored, but I can't really be sure considering his eyes held practically no emotion and his face was very stoic, even more so than Hotaru. I quickly dismissed my thoughts as he walked by his friends, nodding once as a greeting. He then walked to the front of the church and with a swift nod, the organ started to play.

My nose immediately wrinkled. The song they were playing was not the traditional wedding march, far from it in fact. I don't really know _what_ it was, but it sounded like something they'd play at a funeral, or in a zombie movie...god I hated zombies...they are _so_ terrifying!

The door then opened again revealing the blonde boy who linking was arms with a stuck up looking red head. I watched the boy give Aoi a pleading look, who responded by sticking her tongue out at him and mouthing "sucks to be you".

"Oh god...if that's the maid of honor...just think how bad the bride is! Oh that poor boy...and what is with this music!" I whispered and Hotaru smirked. I took out my Ipod and hit shuffle before placing my head phones in my ears. As I listened to my music, I continued to watch snooty looking brides maids walk down the aisle, each of them clinging to an different usher's arm.

Then it was the moment of truth. The bride walked out, walking with her nose in the air, and a devious smile on her face. She strode down the aisle with her head held high in a manner like a pageant queen. God, I think I'm going to be sick.

"Hotaru this is wrong, look at them, they're so..._different_. I mean, the bad kind of different. She's such a snobby...well for lack of better words bitch! He looks so cool and relaxed. He looks a little troubled sure, but he definitely shouldn't marry _her_" I hissed and Hotaru glared at me.

"Mikan, whatever you do, do _not_ get involved" she growled, causing me to pout. I crossed my arms over my chest just as my Ipod started playing one of my favorite songs, causing me to blink before smiling brightly. Oh yes, I had a plan. Hotaru wasn't going to like it, but at the moment I really don't care.

I restarted the song and paused it, before pulling the head phones out and smiling happily. Hotaru eyed be suspiciously, but I just flashed her the most innocent look possible and turned my attention to the bride who just reached the altar and the priest who started talking.

I had to admit, her dress was beautiful, but it was way too busy and puffy for my taste, I mean seriously, she looked like an over-decorated cupcake! The thing is, she looked so stuck up, it took away from the beauty of her dress. As she held hands with the groom, they just looked so...so _wrong_! He looked completely dead inside, like he was just doing this because he felt he needed to.

I can't help but doubt that they even liked each other, let alone loved one another. Maybe she's just some filthy gold-digger who was only interested in his looks and money. I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that I did not like this coupling, and there was no chance of it lasting.

The ceremony went on like any other. The priest went off, saying stuff that no one really paid attention to, while everyone just watched as they spaced out. I noticed that the bride's family just sat there like statues, not even a look of happiness or joy on their faces, while the groom's side looked disgusted as they slumped in their seats.

I, myself wasn't even paying attention. I was just waiting for a certain moment so I could put my plan into action. I noticed Hotaru was starring at the best man with a very thoughtful look on her face, which caused me to smile brightly as I thought about how cute those two would look together. However, my thoughts were snapped back to the ceremony when I heard the priest speak the words I've been waiting for.

"If anyone disagrees with this union, speak now, or forever hold your piece" he stated, and I waited a few seconds. I noticed the bride turn and glare at the grooms friends, who just shrunk back into their seats, muttering something under their breaths in the process.

I smiled, before slowly rising to my feet, receiving a shocked look from Hotaru and the entire grooms side of the room, along with a deadly glare from the bride and her family. I looked up at the groom, and noticed he was starring at me, a shocked yet amused expression on his face. I smiled again before turning the volume up on my Ipod and hitting play. They music started to fill the room and I couldn't help but laugh a little when I saw Hotaru shrink back in her seat and shield her face from everyone.

_"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel and she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry" _I sang and I heard his friends start laughing as they smiled.

_"This is surely not what you thought it would be, and I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say: don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said 'speak now'" _I continued and I saw the bride was now fuming as she watched me. I think I may die today...

_"Fun gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march, and I am hiding in the curtains it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be. She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen, but I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me. Don't cha?" _I said and I heard Hotaru grumble something about going to jail.

_"Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said 'speak now'. Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, your time is running out and they said, 'speak now'"_

The best man was laughing uncontrollably, while the girl Aoi was clinging to the boy next to her as she starred at her brother, a hopeful expression on their face. I do wonder if this will have any effect on his decision or not...I can only hope I guess.

_"I hear the preacher say 'speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace' there's the silence, there's my last chance, I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from, everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you" _I sang and watched as his eyebrow raised and I saw the corner of his lip curve slightly in a small smirk.

_"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl!"_ I sang and laughed lightly before continuing. _"Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said, 'speak now'"_

_"And you say, let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows so glad you were around when they said 'speak now'" _I finished and the entire groom side started clapping and cheering. Hotaru on the other hand stood up and glared at me.

"Mikan are you crazy! This is not your life why are you meddling? We can get in so much trouble and-" she started but cut herself off as she looked past me. I slowly turned around, only to be looking in the most gorgeous crimson eyes I've ever seen.

"Yeah...I'm totally gonna die now" I said before laughing nervously. The entire room was silent besides the sound of heels walking towards us...yeah...here comes the bride.

"Natsume who the hell is this and why is she here!" she screamed the the groom, who was obviously named Natsume glared at her. Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Hotaru stepped forward so she was standing right next to me, a protective look in her eyes.

"How the hell should I know, I've never seen her before" he snapped and the women glared at me as he turned to look at me again. Crap..I've got a psycho bride-zilla and...an angry groom? I don't know, I can't tell. "Who are you?" he asked and I smiled.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, it's nice to meet you!" I said as I extended my hand out but when I saw his bride glare daggers at me, I immediately drew it back laughing nervously yet again.

"So if she doesn't know you and I don't know you, that means you crashed our wedding. Why?" he asked and I looked at Hotaru then back at him, smiling gently. Honestly, I didn't really know why I was here, so I might as well just tell him the story of _how_ we got here.

"Long story or short story?" I asked and he raised his eyebrow again, signaling that it was best to give him the short story. "Well, me and my friend Hotaru were shopping, we were bored so she asked what I wanted to do, so I made her buy a dress and dragged her here" I said and his expression changed slightly.

"So you decided to crash a wedding when you were bored?" he asked and I nodded, a smile on my face. "Why?" he demanded and I frowned as I thought about it. I really didn't know why, I mean, its just been something I've always wanted to do.

"I don't know, I've just always wanted to crash a wedding, it's been on my bucket list" I said happily and I heard people in the room laugh at that statement. He, however looked at me like I was crazy.

"Crashing someone's wedding is on your bucket list? What's the point of that? Idiot.." he muttered and I thought about it. What was the point of crashing someone's wedding? Well there are those times where someone's in love with the groom, but considering I've never met these people in my life, that obviously isn't the case.

"I don't know. Why is skydiving on people's bucket list?" I asked and he shrugged. Then something hit me. "Hey! I am not an idiot!" I yelled and I heard Hotaru mutter "yeah you are" under her breath.

"Whatever, anyway's, you crashed my wedding, why did you object?" he asked and I saw the bride glare at him before throwing her bouquet of the floor and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh that's easy. Well when we first walked in, we heard two of you friends complaining about the bride, plus we heard her yelling. And when she came in, she just looked so snotty, and obnoxious and not like you at all, so I knew it wouldn't work out and I couldn't let that happen" I said before looking over at the girl Aoi and smiling at her. "To prove my point, whoever hates the bride please stand up!" I yelled and looked over at the grooms side who all stood in unison. I then looked over at the brides side and started laughing when I saw practically half of them standing as well.

"Oh snap!" I laughed and he turned to look around the room. "Oh, and if you were already standing, please raise your hand if you don't like her" I said before raising my hand. Hotaru raised her hand as well, glaring at the bride. I then looked over and saw all the ushers, including the best man has risen their hands, along with all the brides maids, beside the maid of honor. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, and even Hotaru had an amused smirk on her face.

"Oh my god! Natsume! Are you going to let her make a fool of me at my _own_ wedding?" the bride screamed and I took a step back. Yeah...I'm totally going to die. Well, at least I had fun today!

"Yeah, I am. Come on" he said and started walking towards the door. I stood where I was, confused, just like everyone else as we watched him walk. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me. "I'll meet you out back after I change, now I suggest you run" he said and I blinked multiple times before smiling and grabbing Hotaru's hand and running out of the room.

"Mikan where the hell are we going now?" she asked but I didn't answer her. As we ran, I saw a door at the end of the hall, so when we got to it, I threw it open and dragged Hotaru inside, closing the door behind us.

"Oh my god! I just stopped a wedding!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Question is, where is the back of the church and how are we going to get there?" I asked and Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Well, considering one fourth of the people in that room want to kill you, including that deranged bride, I have no idea how we're going to meet him. Mikan, are you _interested_ in this guy?" she asked and I blushed slightly. Yeah, Natsume was very attractive, any girl would have some sort of attraction to him, but I just met him for God's sake!

"N-no! Hotaru are you kidding? I barely know him! All I know is he wouldn't be happy with that girl, so I had to stop him!" I stated and she rolled her eyes but smiled none-the-less. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing me to scream loudly while Hotaru cringed. The door then opened revealing Natsume's little sister Aoi.

"Stop screaming! I'm on your side!" she said and I stopped before taking a deep, relieved breath. "God, to do what you did back there, that sure took a lot of guts. You're and amazing by the way. Not only are you a great singer, but you also stopped my brother from making the biggest mistake of his life, something none of us were able to do, I don't know how I could ever repay you" she said and I smiled.

"That's easy, tell us how to get out back so we can meet up with him like he said, we don't know where to go, and there is a mob of people after me" I said and she smiled before motioning us to follow her. She would walk ahead of us and tell us if it was clear or not. After about five minutes of sneaking around, she was able to lead us to the back door.

"Bye guys, it was nice to meet you! I hope we can hang out sometime!" She said and waved before shooing us through the door, and closing it behind us. I looked around and noticed he wasn't there yet so I turned to Hotaru and smiled.

"Wasn't that fun! This sure does beat hanging around the shop all day with nothing to do" I said and she rolled her eyes. I twirled around lightly humming some random song. When I heard Hotaru sigh I stopped and smiled at her again.

"I will never understand your definition of fun, all I know is because you gave your name people are going to be hunting you down, including the psychopath he called a bride, and chances are I'm going to have to protect you because-" she said but we both froze when we heard the door open.

We both turned, sighing in relief to see Natsume standing there wearing jeans, converse, a white shirt, and a black hoodie. I laughed lightly while Hotaru pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do you guys know anywhere we could hide out. Luna is looking for us and she's pissed" he stated and I gulped. Where could we go that these people won't find us? I looked at Hotaru for a suggestion and she gave me the "you're an idiot" look.

"We can go to Mikan's flower shop, it's small,and not many people know of it, and it's not very busy today" she said and I blinked before hitting my palm against my forehead. How did I not think of that? God I feel stupid.

"Come on! We're not that far from the store, so we can walk. I can't wait to take these heels off" I stated and smiled before I started walking towards the road. We all walked in silence, looking around to make sure no one from the wedding was around.

As soon as we got to the shop I unlocked the door before leading us all inside, closing the door behind us. I decided it was best to keep the store closed, so I left the sign is before placing my bag on the counter.

"Well, um...make your self at home! Hotaru and I are going to go in the back room and change we'll be out in a minute" I said but he seemed to ignore me as he sat down on the stool behind the counter sighing in relief.

I took one last glance at him before following Hotaru to the back so we could change. Once we were in the room alone, Hotaru gave me a long look before smirking and grabbing her clothes as she walked into the bathroom. When I was done changing, I walked back into the shop, only to see Natsume still seated on the stool as he leaned against the wall with his feet propped up on the counter, and his eyes closed.

I slowly walked closer to him, watching as his chest lifted up and down. As I came closer, I leaned down a little so we were eye to eye, smiling slightly when I saw how innocent and cute he was when he was asleep. My face was probably a good five inches away from his when one of his eyes snapped open, causing me to scream and jump back.

"Do you _want_ to die?" he asked as I placed my hand on my chest, breathing deeply as I tried to calm myself. He smirked slightly before putting his hands behind his head. "Tch, idiot" he muttered, causing me to glare at him.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were asleep!" I yelled and he eyed me as if I was losing my mind. When my breath was finally even, I sighed loudly before seating myself on the edge of the counter. "And I'll have you know, I am not an idiot" I said before sticking my tongue out at him.

"No, you're not an idiot, just a childish moron" he countered, raising his eyebrow in a challenging manner. I glared at him before crossing my arms over my chest and looking away with a loud "hmph!".

"So, what made you ditch the wedding so quickly?" I asked. I had to admit, I was beyond curious. I mean, if he loved her, why would he run off simply because some strange girl sang an objection?

"My sister never liked Luna, I didn't see why, she seemed decent, and I've never been emotional, so I couldn't tell if I loved her or not. I didn't hate being around her, she seemed nice, and frankly she was good looking. What else is there?" he asked and I scoffed quietly.

"None of my friends liked her either, but I didn't really see a problem so I disregarded it. But then you showed up, and I didn't even know you, and you said it wouldn't work. You didn't like her, and the fact that I didn't get angry when you called her snotty or whatever, made me realize that I had no feelings for her" he said and I smiled.

"Well you're welcome! I'm sorry I barged in though, I never expected to object like that, I just couldn't let the wedding progress, it was just...not right" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"If I cared, I wouldn't have talked to you so casually. If I really cared, I would've been completely pissed..no beyond pissed, I would've been furious. It just shows that I didn't really care about her. I think I was just infatuated with the idea of marriage and love" he said and I laughed lightly before messing up his hair.

"You shouldn't be infatuated in love silly! It finds you!" I stated and he raised his eyebrow as if I was crazy. I smiled as he straightened up, propping his elbow on the counter next to me before smirking.

"How are you so sure? Did you meet 'prince charming' or something in a random place?" he asked, well, more like teased, and I rolled my eyes. I didn't believe in prince charming. After all, no one could be that perfect, and I don't want perfect, I want different.

"Psh of course not, first of all, I don't want prince charming, I hate when everyone expects perfection. I don't want perfection, I want...different, and just..out of this world! And no, that does not mean I want to marry an alien. However, I do believe that when you meet the one your suppose to be with, it's not going to be planned, it's gonna be random, and unexpected, because you're not suppose to look for it, it's suppose to find you" I said happily and he smirked again.

Suddenly, he stood up and walked over to me, leaning in so his lips were next to my ear. He then whispered something barely audible but loud enough for me to hear it, and before I knew it, he was at the door.

"See you later" he said before opening the door and disappearing into the sea of pedestrians outside. I blushed brightly as I tried to register what he said, a small smile forming on my lips as I giggled lightly.

"Where'd the run away groom go?" Hotaru asked as she walked into the room, and I turned to her, smiling which caused her to raise her eyebrow. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before scribbling down what he told me as I started laughing again.

"I don't know, but I hope he comes back soon" I said before tacking the piece of paper onto my cork board, giggling lightly. Hotaru walked over and looked at the paper, but judging on the look on her face, she didn't understand what it meant, but I did.

_"Well, I think it found us"_

Natsume and I started dating not long after that, and as time went on, we both began falling madly in love with each other. A year or so passed and I became Mrs. Mikan Hyuuga. In fact, we got married in the very same church we met! Now we live in a house not too far from my flower shop, raising our two kids, Nanami and Souta, and I have to say, I couldn't be happier.

Hotaru and Natsume's best man at his almost wedding, Ruka Nogi, ended up dating and got married not long after us, they officially met when Ruka came to pick Natsume up at the flower shop and Hotaru, just like everyday, had gotten bored so dropped by. Let's just say instead of Ruka leaving with Natsume, he and Hotaru disappeared somewhere, and when we talked to them again, they were an item.

Everyday Hotaru and I reminisce about how we got to where we are, and everyday I rub in her face how it was all because I was bored and wanted to do something different. It may have turned our lives upside down...but that's my definition of fun after all.


End file.
